Tears of Blood
by MortisBane
Summary: Mortis Bane was 'enjoying' another day when she feels something wrong with her best friend, Himitsu. What will happen when she finds out what is wrong and it's worse then she would have ever thought.


**A/N: This chapter was written by Tsuki No Himitsu not Mortis Bane. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

* * *

I sit at my desk in my shared room, tinkering with one of my light sabers bored out of my mind. As of recently no one was hiring a 14 year old bounty hunter to do their dirty work. Sighing I put my saber back together and just looked out the window. I can't see much since I was currently living in the lower levels of Coruscant but what else was there to do? I was torn out of my thoughts with this bad feeling that began to emerge in my mind, the kind of feeling that makes you say, _Aw shit someone is screwed! _The worst of it all is that the feeling seemed to surround Himitsu.

"Not good."was the last thing I said before running out of the apartment to my ship. It took only moments to get the ship up in the air but it felt like eternity's had passed by just to get the ship out of the atmosphere and into hyperspace.

"Himitsu's in trouble, damn this slow hunk of junk!" I spoke aloud slamming my hand on the dash-board. Immediately afterward I hugged the dash-board I had just it. "I'm sorry ship, you know I love you!" I let go and decided that I should call Himitsu to see what was wrong, since it was taking me forever to get there. Using my wrist-com, I called her up, but all I got was static on her end.

"Shit! What's going on with her?! I'm really starting to get worried." I let my arm fall to my side and I stared out of the window. "Can this go any slower?!"

The ship had finally come out of hyper space after at least an hour. It was expected to take that long but still it pissed me off. Himitsu was currently on our secluded planet that she found, which we've dubbed Ectopia (Epic Topia) Each minute it took me to get here I felt that what ever was going on getting worse. Going as quickly as I could, I landed the ship and ran down the access ramp. There were many housing complexes here (Mine was the most epic of course) and I ran towards Himitsu's house. I slammed in the door and looked around for Himitsu. I found her small figure laying in the dark corner of her bedroom, she was on the floor, unmoving.

"Himitsu?! What's wrong?! What happened?!" I yelled as I ran over to her dark form. I began to shake her until until I saw her chest rise then fall, signifying she was alive, which was obvious, she's immortal just like me. Her body convulsed slightly as life returned to her, but then something caught my eye…tears. In all the years I have known Himitsu, I've only ever seen her cry once, but that was when she was a bit clumsy with one of her poisons, it looked like it hurt like hell. No, this was different though, My suspicions were confirmed when she finally opened her eyes to glance up at me.

"th- they're gone… they're gone, all of them…" She spoke ever so softly.

"Who?" I asked her. A pained expression crossed over her face and her ears were hanging low, her words sounded choked as she tried to speak, whatever she said came out as a strangled little mumble.

"What?" I asked after I failed to hear what she said . She tried again,

"y….hmes…dhd". Again, I had to ask

"What?" That's when she snapped, rage suddenly burning in her gaze.

"I SAID MY HOME IS FUCKING DEAD!" she screamed, catching me a little off guard, what's with this outburst all of a sudden!?

"Himitsu! What do you mean your home's dead?" I asked back.

"JUST WHAT I SAID! My home is DEAD, GONE, NEVER COMING BACK! They're all dead, my parents, my friends, my brothers, the elders, everybody's DEAD!...and it's all my fault." she said before collapsing to her knee's again, tears streaming from her eyes. Okay, now I was confused.

"How the hell is it your fault, What even happened?" I ran over to her but not before glimpsing around her room, the door to her laboratory was opened just enough for me to see inside. It was a mess.

_"That's nothing like Himitsu, she'd never be this careless."_ I thought to myself, there were test results littering the tables and floors, multiple vials of new concoctions I had no name for, scraps of various herbs and medical plants lying here and there, but something demanded my attention in particular, a disgusting looking growth of some sort in a sealed capsule marked "EXTREME CAUTION".

I must have been staring, because Himitsu managed to follow my gaze to that abnormality, she's insanely observant, I swear it's like she sees everything.

"It's a virus" I heard from her in a monotonous tone, "LQP-13, is a chemical compound comprised of multiple combinations of different bacteria developed for use as a plague. It attacks the nervous system and metal captivity which renders all cognitive abilities useless, creating the inability to correctly maintain vital bodily functions, allowing the virus to overtake the organism itself. The brain ceases all operations and is converted into a fuel source for the infection to take root. The disease is contacted through the blood system primarily by a secreted substance injected though the teeth. The 'drone', the organism become has but one singular purpose, reproduction. The primary objective is creating and infecting more drones until extinction is achieved. When the hosts body decomposes, the virus will infiltrate any nearby organism until it is reintroduced to a new host. In other words, Zombie apocalypse, and as of yet, no cure has been identified. This abomination has currently infected the entirety of my planet." Wow, that was a lot to take in but…

"Wait, Himitsu, are you saying you couldn't figure out that-that thing?" Ok, now I was really worried, every sickness presented to her in the past had been successfully analyzed and has had an antidote created for it, The fact that she failed was, well… unnerving.

"…No, I-I found a cure…" wait, so she did find one.

"That's great but then why-"

"I didn't make it in time" She said, cutting me off. "I had multiple doses made and ready, but by the time I got there… her lip began to quiver again and tears brimmed on her eyes. "…everyone was already in the final stage of the infection, far past the point of my drug being effective." She clenched her fists and her voice got shaky. "M-mortis, I couldn't save anyone, not even one. I've failed, and now so many are suffering! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She was suddenly racked with sobs again. Then, she did something that truly scared me, she grabbed a little bottle laying near her bed, how did I not notice that? She pulled the cork and before I could do anything and she downed the liquid in one gulp. All of a sudden she lurched forward and coughed up a mouth-full of blood and fell to the floor writhing, wrapped in a fetal position. I frantically rushed over to her to see what the hell she just drank. That vial sported a name that I was all to familiar with '_Red Camellia'._ Himitsu often used this one when she wanted to make someone suffer before granting them the sweet release of death. She said it's destroys muscle tissue, therefore making the body appear to wither like the bloody flower it's named after. It's usually fun to watch our enemies suffer, but no, seeing Himitsu laying there, shriveling up and bleeding profusely, I could have sworn I felt my heart stop, and all I could do was sit there and watch her do this to herself. Dammit, I hate this feeling, this helplessness, the fact that I was unable to do anything for her but just sit there as she put herself through hell, it tore me up inside. She then went limp. I was forced to wait until her body began repairing itself from the severe damage it had just sustained...A few minutes passed when I finally saw her chest move again. The light returned to her eyes and she moved to get up, stopping halfway to vomit more blood. I went to steady her, only to be semi-slapped away as she chucked the empty bottle over to the corner… to join many others. My heart stopped again. How long was she doing this before I got here!?

"M-mortis?" I suddenly heard. I looked down at her, her eyes wide open in what looked like pure terror and confusion.

"W-why can't I escape this pain, why am I forced to keep coming back, it really hurts inside and I can't make it go away, is a little peace to much to wish for?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she truly wanted to die, she was actually at her breaking point… or had she broken before I'd even arrived?

"Himitsu, I'm so sorry, I know what your going through, will you let me hel-" I stopped mid-sentence, because right then and there, I met a look of pure pain, hatred and, was that betrayal I saw in there? Her eyes were blazing and her tail was bristling.

"No, Mortis, you do NOT know what I'm going through right now, and I don't know where the fucking hell you get the idea that you do!" Okay, she did NOT just say that. Himitsu's words were dripping with venom now. "How do you expect me to believe that you know the pain of losing it all, EVERYTHING you once held dear all at once?"

"stop" I muttered, my own blood beginning to boil. _She didn't hear me. _

"How do you expect me to believe that you know that burning, stinging pain of failure that cost you EVERYTHING in return?

"Stop" I said again a little louder, _she still didn't hear me. _

_" HOW CAN I FUCKING BELIEVE THAT YOU KNOW THE PAIN OF BEING UNABLE TO DIE WITH NO DESIRE TO LIVE!? OH YEAH, YOU DON'T, YOU FUCKING DON'T. I SUPPOSE YOU ALSO DON'T KNOW HOW ONE FAILURE CAN PERMANENTLY RUIN SOMEONE'S LIFE. HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHATS IT'S LIKE TO BE TRUELY ALONE. THAT'S RIGHT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT PAIN IS, SO WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME LIKE YOU DO, YOU DON'T KNOW PAI-" _My hand met her face, hard. The force of the blow threw Himitsu sprawling backwards flat on the ground. It took her a moment to sit back up and when she did, her expression had changed dramatically to utter shock had replaced spite. She just sat there in awe of what just transpired. Was she a moron?! She has known me long enough to at least see the tip of my iceberg that is nothing but my pain and suffering. It made me want to kill her right then and there for saying I don't know pain or suffering. That is all I know!

"So don't even think I don't know anything about pain". I spat as I glared at her. She was at a loss for words, though her face was still frozen in internal agony. Something sparked in her eyes again as Himitsu threw back one last retort,

"AT LEAST YOU HAD A FAMILY TO COME BACK TO!"

"Yeah but you've had your family since you were born! I've had no idea who anyone in my family was until not even two years ago! Yes I can go back to them but that wasn't an option until recently. I've been on my own for as long as I can remember! I used to have friends but they died! Right before my eyes too! Then I was tortured and basically put into slavery for the next seven years after that! So don't say I don't know pain or suffering!"

"What would you do if something happened to your family, and they were all dead?!" At that I was forced to back down, she was right, I still had the reassuring presence of my family and without them I would probably act as she is now, I would be lost without Serpent, but that warm feeling was gone for Himitsu, there was just a cold void now. Things where gonna be a bit weird, but I did the only thing I thought would help. I slowly reached out to her tiny form and gently drew her into my arms. I was expecting her to pull away but she surprised me and did the opposite, instead she only clung tighter to me, her knuckles turning white from the fearful grip she had on my shirt. We just sat there in silence for a while, not needing to say anything, until I thought of something, something that had to be done. I tried to get up but the death-grip Himitsu had on me only got more desperate. I tried again but I froze when I heard her whimper something.

"p-please, don't go…" This desperate plea for help, this tiny call of need suddenly reminded me that Himitsu was still only a child at heart. While we were only a few months apart in age, we had both lived completely different lives as we were growing up, When I was imprisoned and abused on a separatist base, she was in a lab studying medical testament and training on a tiny planet untouched by war. I was forced to grow faster then my age while she adapted to the world outside her planter surprisingly well. I grew up with war and her without. While I knew how to lead, she still desperately needed someone to guide her.

Thinking rashly, I softly whispered

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere" OK, That was awkward but it seemed to do the trick because I felt Himitsu's grip loosening a bit. Even with that, I knew I was going to need to be patient with her. A few more minutes past by slowly when I felt her breathing even out, I looked down at her only to find she had cried herself to sleep, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean she _had_ just put herself through hell with those poisons and being so deep in grief can be completely drain anybodies energy. "Okay, now's my chance" I thought as I slowly picked her up and laid her down on her bed. "That virus is gonna pay, I'll wipe them all out so no more will suffer." I thought to myself as I walked over to the door. I entered the code and the door slid open quietly and I was met with the light of a new morning. I looked back at Himitsu and silently made a promise. "I'll get your revenge, I make sure they die for this!"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be written by Mortis Bane. PLEASE REVIEW! I beg you to review NOW!**


End file.
